Photo-definable glass structures have been suggested for a number of micromachining and microfabrication processes such as integrated electronic elements in conjunction with other elements systems or subsystems. Semiconductor microfabrication of traditional glass is expensive and low yield while injection modeling or embossing processes produce inconsistent shapes. Semiconductor microfabrication processes rely on expensive capital equipment; photolithography and reactive ion etching or ion beam milling tools that generally cost in excess of one million dollars each and require an ultra-clean, high-production silicon fabrication facility costing millions to billions more. This invention provides creates a cost effective glass ceramic electronic individual device or as an array of devices with an integrated ground plane and/or RF isolation.